Souma Guardian Eggs
by Yaya Girl
Summary: All three Souma children have...Guardian Eggs! Kukai, Ashiko, and Bribio each have an egg. Oh, how many ways this could go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Bribio- Hello everyone! It's been almost a year since I have updated (at the time I am typing this, it is 5/27/12)! I am working on revising my storied so that I can keep them rather than deleting everything and starting over. Anyway, I hope that you like this story because I have a lot of fun writing them! I also apologize if the characters are a bit out of character, I haven't finished every book yet, because Ashiko is such a slow reader. Or maybe she just hasn't bought any new ones… either way, I'm not finished so I apologize in advance. I don't own SC! Ir any of these characters besides me and my charas! Oh, and Ashi owns her charas… yeah… please enjoy! **

Bribio's Pov

Finally, the last week of school had come. This was everything I'd been waiting for; we were all so close to summer vacation! But, no matter what anyone tells you, the last week of school is by far the hardest. You'd the think I'd be excited for school to start, because its nearing its end, but I'm actually terrified. Everything always seems to go wrong. There would be finals, which was the main problem. We would obviously have people saying, "Oh, keep in touch!" and people leaving and new ones coming, but that was the least of my problems. A final exam… on everything we'd learned in the past year? In almost every subject? Sure, I'm in some advanced classes… but that doesn't mean I remember every little thing our teachers told us! Ashiko doesn't want to go back for our final week, but for a different reason. She just _can't_ study. _Literally._ Last year, she flushed one week's worth of math homework down the toilet. This year, things weren't nearly as bad, but it's not like she kept anything. Whatever, she's Ashiko. She'll find some way to get out of everything. Still though, I wish I had _some _help with schoolwork. Ashiko's no help with studying because she flushes stuff down the toilet, doesn't keep her papers and is too busy (cough-LAZY-cough). Oh, no matter what I did, I'd still have to study. I began sifting through notebooks looking for old worksheets on balancing chemical equations. Just my luck, none. "I wish I had someone to just help me out a bit. Everything is just too hard!" I screamed out of frustration. Boy, did I need school help more than ever. **"I wish I was more organized, studious and smart! I wish I could change my character!"**

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and a bright glow, shining from… me? When the glow stopped, I instinctively extended my arms and formed a protective cup in my hands. I looked up, and a green egg floated into my hands. It looked like a chalkboard. Oh, those stupid chalkboards… in those stupid schools… Then I realized I was being a bit too calm for what had just happened… "ACK!" I screamed. I had just… an egg came out of me?

Someone knocked on my door. "SOUMA MANSION ROOM SERVICE! CAN I COME IN?"

"Shut up, Ashiko." I groaned.

"How did you know it was me?" my sister called.

"It was obvious, Ashi." I mumbled.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh… one minute!" I grabbed the egg and pushed it gently into my desk drawer where I knew it would be safe. Not that, of course, I _wanted_ it to be safe. I just had to keep it away from my nosy sister until I figured out what it was. I hoped it would be okay in there. Ashi never usually went through my desk, because it was all school stuff. My closet on the other hand, was raided daily... like she doesn't shop enough (I hope you picked up on the sarcasm). "Come in!" I called.

"Kay, I'm coming in!" She opened the door and plopped herself down on my bed. "So, um…" she started. "Bribio-chan…"

"Yeah?" I asked. I knew she was being serious, she wouldn't call me Bribio-chan unless she was.

"There's something… serious… I have to ask you, like, right now," Ashiko-chan said.

"There this… uh… well, you see…" she stammered.

"DINNER!" a loud voice yelled.

"COMING KUKAI!" Ashiko yelled back. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE THE COOKING!" Ashiko and I gagged at the thought.

"IT'S PIZZA! HURRY UP, IT'S GETTING COLD!" Kukai sang. Both Kukai-kun and I knew pizza was (and stillis) Ashiko's weakness. Her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped.

"YAY! PIZZA!" she yelled, bouncing out of the room and sprinting down the stairs. Guess I'd never find out what she needed to talk to me about, which was a shame, because I'd been considering asking her if she knew about the egg. Maybe I could confide in Kukai-kun? He was older, maybe he knew about this.

"Bribio! Hurry up!" Kukai called.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said. I walked down the steps and into the dining room.

Kukai had a funny look on his face. "So… uh… anything weird happen lately?" Kukai asked. Judging by his concerned expression, he knew something was wrong with me.

"No," I lied, "just stressed… you know, finals and all."

"And you, Ashi-chan?" he asked.

Ashiko looked down at her pizza. "No." But I, being her sister, could tell she was lying. "I actually don't feel all that great, can I take this to my room?" she asked, gesturing to the open pizza box. Kukai nodded as he pulled the bottom one open for us to share. Ashiko took the box and went upstairs.

"I… I'm actually not that hungry," I told Kukai.

"Suit yourself," Kukai said, pulling the box of pizza closer to him.

I trudged back up to my room. "No fair." I mumbled out loud. "Why am I the only one with the creepy, chalky, egg thing?" I asked myself. I ran back to my room and jumped on to my bed. I reached into the desk drawer and pulled out the egg. to carefully inspect it.

"Knock, knock," Ashiko said as she let herself in. "Look… I…" she began.

Suddenly, three bangles appeared on my wrist. "Can I do your practice essay for English class?" I gleefully asked.

"What the…" she started.

I quickly shook my head back and forth and felt the magic bangles disappear. "Agg! I will NOT do your essay, especially considering YOU only have one day left to do it!" As I said this, I noticed a black bat necklace that just…appeared…on her neck.

Ashiko's Pov

As Bribio said this, I noticed the three bangles on her wrist, pink, blue and green, disappeared. "Then you shouldn't have asked," I scoffed. "So why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Well, you get out of my room then, genius!" Bribio yelled. I thought I noticed a necklace on my neck, but it immediately disappeared.

"I'm telling Kukai-kun you're being mean!" I pouted. "COUSIN KUKAI!" I took off down the stairs, followed by Bribio.

Kukai's Pov

My cousins ran down the stairs, both of them screaming. Why me? WHY do I have to be related to them?

"Kukai! Kukai!" Ashiko sobbed. "Bribio-chan is being a meanie!"

"Am not!" Bribio yelled back. "Shut it, Ashiko."

"Ashiko-chan to YOU."

"Will you two just SHUT UP for TWO seconds and explain what's going on?" I yelled. Both of them just stared at me. But at least they stopped yelling. "Let's go talk upstairs. Race you to the top!"

Bribio's Pov

As cousin Kukai said this, a star clip appeared in his hair. "Kukai!" I yelled. I was too late. Kukai sprinted up the stairs at light speed. Literally. Ashiko and I charged upstairs to see how he did it.

"Kukai!" Ashiko panted. "How did you-"

The star clip disappeared.

"What can I say? I'm amazing at sports!" he grinned. His sudden… change of character … (and the disappearing jewelry that both Ashi and I had seen) seemed totally normal to him. I mean, I knew he was athletic and stuff especially at school… but this? Jeez…

"_Everything's been so weird today. Disappearing accessories, the egg, I mean…oh, whatever. I'm probably just dreaming," _I thought. I slapped myself. "OW!" I yelled. I hadn't meant to hit myself quite so hard. _"Shoot! I'm awake!" _

Kukai just said, "I'm going to go to bed." Before Ashiko-chan said anything, he said, "The two of you need to learn to get along."

"Whatever," Ashi said. "Gotta go flush my English essay instructions down the toilet," she groaned.

"Of course," I said, pretending she was normal. I went back to my room, sat on the bed, and grabbed the chalkboard egg. I carefully looked at it. "I can't take care of a little chicken in here, that's for sure," I said out loud. "I almost wish it would hatch soon so I know what I'm going to have to deal with." I laid down on my bed and held the egg up in my hand to look at it, and, unconsciously, let a small smile spread across my face.

Ashiko's Pov

I went into my room, still wondering about everything that had happened today. Bribio's disappearing jewelry, Kukai's hair clip (first time I'd seen him with one of those), and…there _might _have been a necklace on my neck. It was kind of hard to see. If there was one, it disappeared about a second after I'd seen it.

"Hm…" I said. I looked at this little egg thing that appeared today. It had a little black trident on it, and faded from a violent shade of red to pitch black. _"Maybe Bri has one!" _I thought excitedly. When I felt like…well, evil…I had that necklace thing. And Bribio acted like a total school nerd, which was…odd, for her. She'd been different ever since we transferred to Seiyo. She MUST have one of these egg things. They could be the only explanation for the weird changes of character. I crept downstairs (luckily Kukai didn't catch me-he was cooped up in his room) and went to the refrigerator. I pulled out a chicken egg. The surface wasn't as smooth as my egg's, nor was it the same size, but…my plan might work.

"Who's down there?" Kukai called. Shoot. I forgot he watches the security channel tape. Howcome he gets a TV in his room and I don't?"

"It's just me," I said. "I was hungry," I lied.

"Alright," he yelled down. I heard his bed creak, which meant he probably went back to bed.

I slowly went back up the stairs, then crept into Bribio's room. "Wow. This was just too easy," I said, spotting a green egg in her hand. She'd fallen asleep with her egg in her arms. It was the same size as mine. I slipped it out of her hand, and slipped in the chicken one. "I promise I'll give it back," I whispered, even thought I knew she couldn't hear me. I crept back to my room.

I held both of the eggs under the light of my zebra stripe lamp. They looked the same size, and were both smooth…_"Wait a second…Bribio's is…" _

"BRIBIO!" I yelled. I ran into her room and grabbed her arm. She stood up, so I was able to pull her to my room.

"What are you doing with that?" Bribio sleepily asked, pointing at her green egg with the chalk writing on it. "Give it back," she said, putting the chicken egg on my desk. She snatched back the green one.

Bribio's Pov

"I'm sorry I didn"t a-" she began.

"No!" Bribio cried. There was a long green crack on it. "You broke it," she whispered in a sad tone that made my heart splinter.

"Hey!" Kukai yelled, letting himself in to Ashi's room. "What is…" he looked at the egg with the trident in my hands, the green one in Bri's hands, but then both of us looked at his hands. There was one with a star on it, the star that matched what had appeared in his hair.

"Hey! You never told me you had Guardian eggs!" Kukai said.

"Look at mine," Bribio sobbed. The crack looked bigger and longer. Ironically, it split in the center, like it was…

"HATCHING!" Kukai and I yelled at the same time. We scared Bribio, and she nearly dropped the egg.

"Careful!" Bribio scolded us. But we were right. Something was about to come out of the egg. A little…person? What looked like a mini human arm was poking its way out.

**Bribio-Gotta go! There's chapter one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bribio-Hey! Glad you came for chapter two. I'm sorry that people don't like this story because I'm in it, along with my sister and our charas, but I wrote it for anyone's enjoyment. If you really hate it so much, quit coming back to give it lousy reviews. Typically you don't read stuff you don't like! I don't own SC! or any other licensed stuff in the story. **

Bribio's Pov

This little arm began reaching out. Whatever mini little _thing _was in there really wanted to get out. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. It was then that I realized that I had some connection to the egg.

"Bri…what is that thing?" Ashiko asked.

"Does it look like I know?" I whispered. "You have one too!"

"Shush, you two!" Kukai said.

"You be quiet!" Ashiko shot back at him.

"He… Hello?" a little girl's voice asked.

"EEK!" all of us screamed, except the petite floating little girl. Her expression remained calm.

"Hello, Bribio-chan," she said.

I stared down at the empty egg in my hands. Yup, it was cracked, all right. That little girl must've come out of it…but…how? "You…you…" I seemed at a loss for words.

"Came out of the little green egg?" she finished. "I sure did."

"Agg!" Ashiko yelled ("Quit yelling!" from Kukai). "Is mine…hatching too?"

Sure enough, another mini person looked like it was about to come out of the egg.

"Yikes!" Kukai said. "You too? Why wouldn't anyone tell me?"

"Ugg…" the thing from Ashi's egg said.

"Hello, little fella!" Ashiko waved. The person just stared. And kept staring.

"We're called charas! Not 'little fellas!'" Ashiko's chara said.

"Hey! Let me out, Kukai!" a little boy's voice said. His egg was jumping around in his hands.

"Daichi! This is important!" Kukai yelled. Daichi still managed to get out.

Now, there were six of us in Ashiko's room. And I could tell she wasn't thrilled about having her room taken over.

"Well, let's start the intros," my chara said. "I'm Sakura! Bribio's chara," she added. We all analyzed her, Kukai especially. Clearly he knew what she was and wanted to know her powers. She had a blue vest, green-and-pink-stripe-tie, white blouse, and plaid skirt(though it was actually kinda cute, because it was in pink, blue, and green). She also had black knee-high boots, three bangles (in the plaid skirt colors), and shoulder-length blonde hair with bangs. "You want help in school? ALL RIGHT!" she cheered loudly, making even Ashiko and Kukai jump.

"A school chara, huh?" Kukai said with a laugh. "Only you could do that. But on another note, she's very optimistic. Reminds me of Amulet Heart. I bet Sakura-chan and Ran will be good friends."

"Ran?" I asked. "Who is Ran? I think I've heard that name before…"

"Now me!" Ashiko's chara interrupted. "I'm Devilina, Ashiko-chan's chara," she explained. She looked like…well, a devil. She even had bat wings. Her dark purple, curly hair was tied up in a pony, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of purple, too. Her black dress had a silver belt with a red bat-shaped buckle. "Need more info?" she said, with _way_ too much attitude.

"I guess it's my turn," Kukai said. "This is Daichi. My sporty Guardian Character."

"How long have you had him?" I asked, mortified that I hadn't noticed this for so long.

"Erm… ever since I became the Jack Chair at Seiyo," he confessed.

Ashiko started slapping herself. "Ok, I'm awake! This isn't a weird, crazy, insane dream!" she sang.

"Uh… is that good or bad?" I asked. Sakura was not pleased with that comment. "Guys, we have school tomorrow…" I looked at the clock. Midnight. "I mean today…so we need to get some shut eye."

The others agreed, especially Sakura. But I wouldn't be up this late had she just waited until 7:30 the next morning to hatch.

"Night," Ashi said, and everyone repeated her. In about a minute everyone was in their rooms.

"Bribio-chan?" Sakura asked as we went into my room.

"Bribio… call me Bribio," I said.

"Alright…Bribio," Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes?" I asked as kindly as I could. Let me tell you, it is HARD to not sound like a zombie at midnight.

"I'm coming to school with you tomorrow, right?"

"Um…that might look a bit strange," I said.

"Only Kukai, Ashiko, other people that have charas, and charas can see me," Sakura explained. "Please?"

At this point, I was too tired to argue. "Fine," I said. "We'll talk in the morning." I got in bed, and Sakura laid down on a stack of failed math tests that I'd been studying. "We'll change this," she said, pointing to the big, red F. "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugg… had a really weird dream last night…" I moaned. Man, was I tired.

"Really? What was it about?" a girl's voice asked.

"AGG! Wait…so Sakura WASN'T just a figment of my imagination?" I asked.

Sakura looked truly offended. "No!" she yelled.

"Eh he…sorry!" I said.

"You should get dressed."

"Kay…" I sleepily agreed. "One sec." I trudged into my (OWN!) bathroom. Man, I was SO happy that Ashi and I had our own now. Before, when we had to share, she would use all the toilet paper, use ALL of MY shampoo, and eventually backed up the toilet (she attempted to flush her math binder down it- our parents were NOT happy). I pulled my straight brown hair into a sloppy bun and brushed my teeth and washed my face. "No time to shower," I said to myself.

I saw Sakura picking up my uniform. "Hurry!" she frantically called. Apparently, the idea of being late to school was terrifying to her.

I pulled on my uniform and added a few accessories. I sometimes wore parts of my uniform Amu-style.

"HEY! GIMME THAT!" Ashiko yelled from down the hall. Sakura and I ran (well, she sort of floated along) down to her room and the door opened. Kukai and Daichi came in immediately after us.

"Some help would be nice!" Ashiko yelled. Her blue hair was SUPER messy and frizzy, for some unknown reason. She was chasing a floating tie. "My uniform is floating around my room and you are just STANDING THERE?" she screamed in Kukai's face. He started running after it too.

"EEK!" I yelled as it went flying toward my head. I dodged just in time. "What did you do to your tie?" I shrieked as it nearly tripped me.

"DO YA REALLY THINK I KNOW?" Ashiko screamed back. "ARGH!"

Then, for SOME reason, the tie started LAUGHING. "Ha ha, look at all of you!"

"DEVILINA!" Ashiko shrieked. She grabbed the tie and yanked her chara out of it.

"Watching you guys create chaos was great!" she giggled.

"No, it wasn't!" Kukai and Daichi yelled.

"Aww…" she pouted.

"Let's go to school," Ashi said. "But first…COLD PIZZA!"

Kukai and I had to run downstairs as fast as we could so that we could eat our cold pizza for breakfast too.

"So guys… Kukai said as he grabbed his piece. "Are you ready to bring your charas to school with you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sakura and Devilina yelled together. Ashiko and I exchanged a nervous glance.

"I dunno…" Ashi said. "I mean, what if-"

"What if what?" Devilina scoffed. "We're coming whether you like it or not."

"I already told Sakura she could come," I said, and smiled toward her. Sakura smiled back.

***An Hour Later, At School***

Kukai's Pov

I looked around the school, trying to find my friends, the Seiyo Guardians. **(A/N: At this time, the Guardians haven't met Rima or Kairi. Kukai and Nadeshiko are still at Seiyo! Don't worry, everything will fall into place later.)**

"Tadase!" I yelled.

"Boo," a calm voice said from behind me. I still jumped... which was embarrassing.

"Kiseki? Don't do that!" Another voice yelled. Tadase snatched the purple-haired guardian character away and stuffed him into his pocket. "Hi Kukai!" he said. The expression on his face looked pained as he tried to hold the character in his pocket still.

"It's ok," I laughed. Tadase hesitated, but pulled Kiseki out of his pocket.

"DO THAT AGAIN, AND YOU WILL DIE, PEASANT!" Kiseki shouted.

"Sorry," Tadase grimaced.

"Hi, Prince!" a pretty pink-haired girl said.

"Prince?" Tadase screamed. "PRINCE? I AM KING! DIE, MORTALS, DIE!" he shrieked.

"Uh oh…" I ran to find Ashiko and Bri.

Ashiko's Pov

"Bri, are you just going to make Sakura do everything for you?" I asked with a sour expression.

"Maybe," Bribio grinned. "Or at least my science final today!"

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Devilina, if you don't help me, you will be-"

"What?" she scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you, ya know," she said.

Suddenly, Kukai ran up to us. "I don't think… you should talk to anyone with Guardian Characters yet," he panted. "Hide yours for now. I have the Guardian Tea Party after school, but I'll see you later!"

**Bribio- That's all for now! PLEASE review! Thanks everybody :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bribio- I'm back! I don't own SC! or any other licensed stuff used/mentioned in my story! I hope you like it! :) **

Ashiko's Pov (at home after school)

"Devilina, you can try to embarrass me, but you'll be dead if anything happens," I told her.

"You just don't wanna end up like that poor Tadase dude, right?" she asked.

"Duh," I said. "You better watch it."

Out of the blue, I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. "Open up," it commanded.

"It's unlocked," I said lazily as I tried to make myself look semi-presentable.

"Hey," the voice said, and the door swung open.

"Utau Hoshina!" I yelled. "Hey, you… don't you have a conference today? You know, the one that has been being advertised for a week?"

"Yes… point being?" she asked. Man, she is crazy. Seriously. I will never understand her. "Sit," she commanded, pointing at my fuzzy beanbag chairs. She plopped down, and so did I. "So… Devilina, is it?"

"Duh!"Devilina yelled. Utau shoved her into the egg and I taped it shut. Hopefully that'll last the next ten minutes.

"She's a devil egg, right?" Utau asked. I nodded. "Well… you should expect an angel egg soon. Just saying," she said, and turned on her heel and marched out.

As she left, I noticed two eggs hanging from her waist. Maybe they were angel and devil eggs? "Utau!" I called. She had already left. "Utau!" I tried again, but she was practically out the door.

Someone knocked on the door again. "Come in!" I shouted. Bribio walked in.

"Hey, I got another one of these egg thingys!" she yelled, holding up a teal egg with ribbons hanging off of it. I couldn't believe it! How could she get another one but I didn't?

"That's great, Bribio!" I said, trying to make myself sound happy. "Um, I'm going to change now so you might want to get out…" I lied.

"Uh... ok.." Bribio stammered. "Gotta go get ready for soccer." She walked out.

I slammed my door shut and screamed. "HOW COULD SHE GET ONE AND I DIDN'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "AGG!"

I peeked out of my window, and saw her leaving the house for soccer. She had her new guardian egg chained on to one of her bags. Kukai was walking her to practice, probably talking about her brand new egg.

"AGG!" I screamed, super jealous. I was hoping that mysterious angel egg would appear soon, if it even does appear, that is. The doorbell rang.

"Another visitor." I thought to myself. I ran downstairs to answer the door. It was Nadeshiko **(A/N: No one knows Nadeshiko is a guy yet… and in this story, Nade and Nagi are ONE person)**.

"Hi guys!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my jealousy.

"Hi," Nadeshiko said with a smile. "Something's wrong…. with you. What's up?" she asked.

"N-n-nothing," I stammered. "I-i-i…" I stammered. Suddenly, I just blurted out, "BRIBIO GOT ANOTHER EGG AND I... JUST… WHY… SHE'S LIKE 10 SECONDS YOUNGER THAN ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TOLERATE THIS?" I shouted. Nade jumped back, a little startled.

"So, what kind of egg is it?" she asked.

"No idea." I confesed. "It was a pretty teal color, and it had ribbons on it… but I haven't seen the character. You guys can't see her or the egg for another hour, though. That's when her practice ends."

Nadeshiko looked out the glass panel. "Really? Don't think so…" she said. "Kukai is helping a _limping _Bribio down the street!" Nadeshiko looked concerned. After all, Bri is one of her besties.

Kukai pushed open the front door. "Um… who invited you?" he asked Nade. He looked at me. "Really, Ashi?"

"What?" I asked.

Kukai's Pov

Ashiko just shrugged. "Yup."

Bribio hobbled over to a chair. "My ankle…" she sobbed with tears in her eyes. "…I'll… I will… be…" she stammered.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked me, with her eyes shining with fear. "Bribio, what's wrong?"

Bribio gingerly moved her leg over to where Nade could see it. "My ankle…" she said again. Her ankle was… well, it looked _wrong._ It just wasn't normal.

"Bri," I said, seriously, "You need to get that looked at."

"I'll help!" Sakura smiled, and flew in. "I've read all about this sort of stuff."

"What does she do all day?" Devilina asked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Amu let herself in. "What's going on here

"Amu!" I yelled. "Wait… why are you here?" I curiously asked her.

"I was looking for Nadeshiko-chan."

Ashiko's Pov

"Bri, what's wrong?" Amu asked as her eyes shifted from Nade to my sister.

"Ankle, for the last time!" she yelled. "I'm out for the rest of the season!" She started crying again. "I won't even be part of the championship anymore, according to Sakura." We realized that in the meantime Sakura had been examining Bri's ankle.

"Are you sure that you're right?" Devilina asked. "I mean, it's possible that schoolgirl Sakura was wrong."

"I _KNOW _I'm right!" she exclaimed. "Trust me!"

"It won't be completely healed for a week, so if we win the championship, I won't even be included in it! Something bad happens every year, and I NEVER win," she blubbered. She was REALLY crying now.

Bribio's bag was… glowing? Wait… the EGG was! It was changing. Now the ribbons were gone… and instead of its ocean blue surface it was black with a white X over it.

"X EGG!" Amu screeched. "Everyone, now!" she commanded. "Don't worry, Bribio, we've got this," she said to my sis. Bri nodded, but was sad that she couldn't help.

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

Ashiko couldn't transform, but she didn't seem to want to even do a character change. She just stood at the ready by Amu's side.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai yelled, and a soccer ball went flying towards the egg.

"No!" Bribio yelled. "Don't break it!" she flung herself in front of it, taking the blow. "AH!" she screamed as she was hit. She had saved the egg from being destroyed, but she crumpled to the floor.

"KUKAI! YOU IDIOT!" Ashiko yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO BRIBIO?"

"Don't crush the egg, stupid!" Amu yelled in Kukai's face. Then her attention turned back to the egg. "AGG! We lost our focus!" she screamed. The egg was hopping out the window.

The three of them charged out the door, leaving Bribio alone.

Bribio's Pov

No way. They left me alone! And it was MY egg!

"Sakura, let's go!" I yelled, with a determined mindset.

"You shouldn't go!" Sakura exclaimed. "It will make things worse."

"Sakura…" I cried some more. It looked like I really had to trust my friends and let them save my Guardian egg. "We can't transform… and I don't think I can even change, but we have to go watch!" I limped out the door to find (a few houses down) a full-blown X-egg hunt.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Kinda…" I winced as I took another step.

"Bribio, we must watch from here!" she said. "You can't put any more pressure on your ankle!" I nodded, but I sure wasn't happy about it.

"Bribio-chan…. May I ask you something?" Sakura asked me.

"Of course."

"How did you get the new egg?"

"Well, I was in my room… and I was thinking about skipping practice. Sometimes the other girls at soccer make fun of me… to be honest, soccer isn't really my thing... but I really had been trying! I was just thinking about, you know, if maybe I could try one more time before I completely gave up! And then, same as you, there was this glow and the egg appeared.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu yelled. Her Heart Rod went flying towards the egg, but didn't hit it. It simply circled it, giving Ashi and Kukai a minute to catch up.

Ashiko's pov

"_I have to help! But I can't transform, and I don't want to change with Devilina…__**I don't want people to think of me as a mean, dishonest, cold-hearted moster!"**_A bright light shone, just like it had when Devilina was created. A pink egg floated down to me, and as I touched it a glowing halo formed around it. I knew what to do.

"Charanari: Ace Angel!"

I felt amazing… like all my burdens were lifted when I experienced my first Character Transformation. Not to mention I looked great, but Kukai-kun won't admit it. A beautiful silver headband appears in my hair, a crop pink top and white leggings appeared. A short, pink miniskirt appeared around my waist. Silver glove lets and a silver chain necklace with wings formed too. Lastly, I gained a gold halo and angel wings.

"Love song!" I cried out. I was able to calm things down, but I couldn't purify the X-egg.

"Good job, Ashiko!" Amu said. "My turn! Lock on to her negative emotions, open her heart!" A pink, glowing heart surrounded the egg, and the X melted off. The brilliant blue-green color and ribbons were restored, and it went back to Bribio-chan.

Bribio's Pov

Suddenly, all these thoughts ran through my head. "_Just because I can't play soccer for a little while doesn't mean that I have to give up everything I've ever worked for! And, maybe since I'm not spectacular at soccer, I can try something else! I'm thinking basketball…"_ My egg came back to me. Then, I also saw Ashiko literally drop from the sky. Sheesh… talk about drop-dead gorgeous… but she _transformed!_

**Bribio- That's all for now! PLEASE review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bribio- Hey! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Ashiko's Pov

The pink, halo angel-egg in my hands was trembling. Bribio just stared in amazement.

"When did you get this?" Kukai curiously asked, staring at the beautiful pink egg.

"During the X-egg hunt," I answered uncertainly.

"You'd better keep it safe," Bribio said. "Devilina and your new character might not be good friends. Heck, if you're not careful Devilina might even break it!"

"That's actually not a bad idea… I need to hang out with you more often, Bribio," Devilina responded.

Kukai rolled his eyes, but his attention quickly turned to my egg. "Look!" he exclaimed, as the crack slowly opened. The character was peeking out. No one had seen my new character hatch; everyone was watching my transformation and following the X egg. I gently cupped the egg in my hands and waited for the character to emerge.

"Hiya!" a pretty girl said, as she crawled out of the egg. She had pure white angel wings, and shining pink eyes. Her silvery hair brushed over her shoulders, and just barely touched the top of her pink dress. She surprisingly had a chain necklace, with white angel wings dangling from them. Lastly, she wore white flats.

"What's your name?" I asked her, with a warm smile.

"Please call me Angeline," my new chara said.

"Ok, Angeline-chan!" I celebrated. "Oh, and you have to meet Devilina!"

Angeline's kind, pink eyes met Devilina's icy cold stare. From that moment on, I knew they would be sworn enemies.

"Guys, smile!" I encouraged. "Be friendly!" Of course, neither smiled. They completely ignored me.

"Well, congratulations!" Kukai said. He ruffled my hair and strolled out. Daichi tried to ruffle my hair, too, but he just sorta picked it up and dropped it over my eyes. He floated out with Kukai while I attempted to fix my hair.

"Yay! A new friend!" Sakura cheered. She flew alongside Angeline. "Let's be friends!"

"Sakura!" a very exasperated Bribio groaned. "You decide that AFTER you get to know them!"

Angeline shrugged. "She'll make a better friend than Devilina, so I'm satisfied," she smiled. "Hey, Sakura, let's go play in the sandbox!"

"I don't have a sandbox in my room," I explained.

"Your sand art," Bri said. "Sakura and Devilina destroyed it.

"Go play, then," I said, rolling my eyes. I couldn't decide whether to be mad at them for breaking it or glad it was gone.

"Hooray!" Sakura, Daichi (who had mysteriously floated in again) and Angeline cheered. Devilina, however, crawled back in her egg and clomped it shut.

Bri eyed Devilina's egg nervously, and then walked out. "Guess I'll go," she sighed.

Bribio's Pov

I flopped down on my bed and stared at Sakura's egg, which was resting on my nightstand. I wondered if things would be different between me and Sakura. Was Devilina only being like this because the new egg was an angel and she was a devil, or was it because she was 'kicked out'?

I grabbed the ribbon egg from yesterday. It wasn't an X anymore, but what would happen with it?"

I heard a tapping noise on my door. Probably just Sakura trying to get back in. "Come in!" I shouted. The door slowly creaked open, and Devilina floated in and landed down on my bed next to me. She looked like she was crying.

"Devilina!" I exclaimed. "What's wro… wait, is this because of Angeline?" I asked. She nodded.

"Stupid Angeline replaced me!" she cried.

"Oh, don't feel bad! TRUST ME, Ashiko still has a big chunk of devil in her," I assured Devilina. I recalled last week, when she stole my toothpaste and didn't replace it. And "borrowed" my nail polish. And when she… this could go on for awhile…

Devilina sat down on my box of tissues and yanked one out of the box. She wrapped it around herself and used it as a shawl.

"We can go have fun! That'll cheer you up!" I suggested, trying to make her feel better. "How about we go downstairs and try out the new pool that we had installed last week?"

She smiled back at me, and nodded. In a few minutes, we were ready.

"Hey," I said, as I laid out our stuff on the side of the water. "Can you get that thing wet? I mean, those clothes?"

"My clothes will be fine. Probably!" she exclaimed. "Only one way to find out!"

"Cool! Then let's go!"

When we were in the air (jumping in), about to hit the water, I felt strange. I heard the words,

"Charanari: Devilina's Revenge!" as I hit the surface of the water. I went shooting skyward, so I hovered over the water. Immediately Ashiko charged into the pool room. She was changed into Ace Angel. Wow… just my luck, my first character transformation was with Devilina, my sister's Guardian Character.

"Give me back Devilina," Ashiko commanded.

"Hey! I didn't try to change with her, she did it!" I truthfully insisted.

"I don't care," she said. "I want Devilina back. You have two options. One, undo the transformation and give her back. Two, stay like that and fight me."

"You're not Utau!" I yelled (please refer to books 1-5). "Listen, I didn't-"

"So you choose to fight?"Ashiko roared.

"Calm down, Ashiko!" Angeline instructed. "Take it slow, THEN attack!"

"Fine… deep breaths…" Ashiko tried.

"Good. Now…attack!" Angeline said. "We will beat her and get back Devilina! SURROUNDING LOVE!"

I became trapped in a giant halo, and my transformation became undone. I fell from the air and down into the water.

Kukai's Pov

I heard slamming and banging coming from the pool room. Either Ashi and Bri were up to no good, or there was an explosion in there. I chose to go with choice one.

"Daichi!"I called.

"Charanari; Sky Jack!"

Once my transformation was complete, I raced in to the room. "Ashiko?" I yelled. There was water everywhere, and she was transformed. "What happened?"

"Bribio stole Devilina," she answered with an icy glare. How she managed that while in an angel transformation, I don't know.

"Right… and where exactly is Bribio?" he asked. Ashiko pointed to the pool.

"In the water," Angeline answered for me.

"ASHIKO!" I screamed. "She's your SISTER!" I dove down to the bottom and looked around for her. My lungs felt like they were cracking. I swam up to the surface, took a deep breath, and went down again. Then I saw her, curled up in a ball and not moving… _at all. _Not even breathing… I grasped her wrist and pulled her up to the surface.

"Ugg… she moaned, coughing up water.

"Ashiko, you could have killed her!" Kukai scolded.

"It was her fault," Ashiko insisted. "She took Devilina!"

"You know I wouldn't!" Bribio coughed. "I… have Sakura!"

Ashiko pondered the thought. "Oh, all right. Fine, I'll believe that it was Devilina's fault."

"No!" Devilina pouted.

"Finally!" Bri cheered.

"Now that I see the truth… I don't need her back. I can't have her causing me trouble. I have Angeline now."

"You… don't want me?" Devilina cried. "After you just tried to kill your sister for me?"

"Correct."

Bribio's Pov

"WHAT?" I yelled "She's your guardian character! How do you NOT want her?"

"You don't… want…me?" Devilina asked in a weak, petite voice. I guess people who appear strong and mean are very, very weak.

"I believe I already answered that question. You are correct," Ashiko replied, with no regard of Devilina's feelings.

"Please take me back!" Devilina shrieked. Well, she tries to shriek, but I guess it was kind of hard to do that while she was sniffling and trying to hold back tears.

"Ashiko, come to your senses!" Kukai scolded. "Take her back this instant."

"No!" Ashiko yelled, glaring at us. Angeline just rested on her shoulder, leaving _us_ to figure something out.

"Ashiko-chan," Kukai said, "she's a part of you. You can't just throw away a part of you."

"Fine, Bribio, you take her!" Ashi yelled.

"Hey!" I cried out. "It's not that I don't like you, Devilina, but I already have another guardian egg upstairs that will hatch soon, I have Sakura, and you are Ashi's character, not mine!"

"Kukai?" Devilina asked.

"Erm… I don't think so…" he stammered. "Things will get kinda weird… she's a girl…"

"Well, Ashiko…" Angeline began. "She _is _your character, so give her another chance." Ashiko just shook her head.

"We don't need her, Angeline. Devils counter angels. Do you want to live with the enemy?"

"If you didn't want her back, why did you almost DROWN me?" I criticized.

"I was thinking that if I don't have her, no one will. But now she's up for grabs," Ashi explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, Ashi, way to keep your priorities straight."

"I have an idea," Devilina said, and her face brightened slightly. "We will fight. Whoever wins _doesn't_ have to take me." As she said the last sentence, she looked sad again, but held her ground.

"Ok," Ashiko grinned. "But we ALL know that I'll win."

"Oh really?" I asked, smiling back at Ashi. "Let's see about THAT!"

"You aren't even considering the TRUE winner here," Kukai bragged. "ME!"

"Ready…" Devilina began. "Set…"

"STOP!" I screeched. "Who should I transform with?"

"Uh…" Kukai and Ashiko looked at each other. Devilina wasn't exactly an option. Sakura, maybe?

"I'll go get Sa-" I began.

"BRIBIO-CHAN!" I heard Sakura call as she rushed down the stairs with my teal egg.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" I roared. I snatched it only to discover it was… hatching.

Ashiko's Pov

"Yay! You can transform with it!" I cheered.

"Aww… that's unfair to us. What if this character totally dominates and-"

"GUYS!" Bribio yelled. "I don't even know if I'll be able to transform yet! If I-"

"Charanari: Athlete's Energy!"

"HEY!" Bribio yelled. She transformed in an unnaturally bright burst of light, and the egg from which the transformation was responsible for was also glowing. The character hopped out, and Bri stopped glowing.

"Hey! I'm Suki!" the character said.

"Um… hey, Suki…" Bribio said, still looking down at the transformation. Yup, it was a sport chara, all right.

"OK! GOOO!" Devilina yelled.

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Ace Angel!"

"Ok… um, Suki, right? Suki, got any moves?" Bribio asked in a panic.

"Think sporty!" she hinted. Great, just great.

"Um… Karate kick?" Bri said desperately. Sure enough, it worked. "Hi-ya!" Bri yelled, as she flew up into the air. She was on her way down, and if I didn't move, Kukai and I would be toast.

"Later, Kukai!" I called as I ran a couple yards away.

Kukai was almost finished transforming. Ugg, I'd have to bail him out again. Surrounding LOVE!" I cried, and flung the attack towards Bribio.

"No!" she yelled as the golden halo trapped her for the second time today. But Kukai got out, which was all I needed. But since he wasted my time, I guess I could go defeat him now!

"Ah…" Bri cried desperately trying to think of another move to catch her. "Frisbee platform?" A Frisbee thingie formed under her, and she landed in a beautiful pose on it, and once her descent ceased, my halo disappeared. The Frisbee set her on the ground. "ASHI!" she yelled. I could've gotten Kukai out of the way!"

"He wasn't done with his transformation!" I yelled. "SURROUNDING LOVE!"

"Not again!" Bri screamed, and ducked just in time. The halo crashed into the pool water and drenched all of us with ice cold water. "Will you PLEASE quit doing that?"

"Nope!" I smiled, and she returned my playful grin.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai yelled from behind us.

"No fair!" Bri cried as she dodged. I decided to use the same attack over and over, while Bri tried to figure out what hers were.

"Surrounding Love!" I cried for the billionth time. Angeline and I had some work to do with these attacks.

"Hey! I thought we were a team!" Kukai yelled as the halo flew at him. It surrounded him, and he began to fall.

"I'll help!" Bri yelled back, since I had clearly given up with our alliance. "Frisbee Platform!" she said with a smirk, and flung it over towards Kukai. It expanded in midair and caught him before he crumpled to the ground. "You owe me one," she said. Kukai nodded back.

"How's this? I… I mean, we…. take down Ashi, then actually fight?" Kukai asked.

"Deal," Bri said.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Kukai, come back to my side!"

"You're not Amu," Kukai criticized. (refer to books 1-5…. It's somewhere in those (: )

"Oh, and if I were Amu, you'd listen?"

"No way!" he yelled.

"Of course not," Bri said. "But if she were _Utau_…"

"AUGH! ENOUGH ALREADY! LET'S BEAT ASHI SO I CAN BEAT YOU TOO!" Kukai screamed, fuming. "UTAU AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER!"

"Sure, Kukai…" Ashiko laughed. "Like it isn't totally obvious you like Utau."

"I want a lollipop!" came a voice on the other side of the pool.

"Not now, Sakura!" Bribio yelled, clearly irritated. "Wait until Kukai kills me."

"GOLDEN VICTORY SHOOT!"

"Um… POWERKICK!"

I was hit with two soccer balls, then blacked out.

Kukai's Pov

"Ok…" I began.

"Yeah, that was… POWERKICK!" Bribio yelled, and I was hit with a surprise attack. I collapsed to the floor.

"Bribio wins!" Devilina yelled. I felt very lightheaded. Then, suddenly, I felt all my power wash out of me and I crumpled onto the floor and lost consciousness.

**Bribio- Hope you liked the chapter! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bribio- Hey! Trying to update again. On another note… yay! I won the battle. **

Bribio's Pov

Finally, I woke up. Kukai and Ashiko were crumpled on the floor. Sweet! I won! But now… what should I do with Kukai and Ashi? I hadn't _meant_ to knock them unconscious…

"Kukai!" I whispered loudly in his ear. His eyes were still closed, but he groaned and swatted me away.

"Five more minutes," he groaned. Well, at least he was ok. Now to check on…

"ASHI!" I yelled.

"Hey!" Kukai yelled. "I said, FIVE MORE-" He sat up. "ASHI!"

I ran up to the side of the pool. "Ashi!" I called down there. Even if she WAS down there, she wouldn't have been able to hear me. But, somehow, it still made me feel better.

Kukai slid over to the edge of the pool next to me. He glanced down into the water (12 feet deep-fun to swim in, not so fun if you almost drown) for me since I had my hands over my eyes. Wow, Bri. You fight, then hide. Coward or hero? Lemme get back to you tomorrow…

"Is she down there?" I asked. Kukai nodded. I stepped closer to the edge. Yup, she was down there, all right.

"Bri…" Kukai said, reading my mind. Were we… too late? We had to do something… how long were we unconscious?

"That's it," I confidently said, even though I was shaking in fear that we might have lost Ashi. "I'm going down!" Kukai reached out to grab my arm, but missed, so I was able to dive down.

On my descent, I looked over on the side of the pool wall where we had painted the numbers. _Seven feet_ was painted in dripping letters where I was. "Erg!" I tried to yell in frustration, but let's just say that that's pretty hard underwater. I turned my body around and tried to kick further down. My ears painfully popped around ten feet, but when I got there I was close enough to grab Ashi. I firmly gripped her arm, and pulled her upward to the bright surface… wait, it wasn't that bright anymore… in fact, it was getting… darker! My body sliced through the water's still surface and I flipped my hair and head back, taking a deep breath. Wow, so much happened in just about a minute.

"Bri!" Kukai yelled, as he hauled me and Ashiko up on the ledge. His face was a little flushed, for some reason, and his eyes and patches of his skin were red.

"Kukai," I panted, when I could breathe again. "Were you _crying?_"

"Nope!" he said, with an exhausted smile.

"Thanks," a voice said.

"Ashi!" I cried. "About time!"

"The winner, Bribio!" Devilina cheered. All three of us whipped our heads backwards to her.

"Devilina," Kukai began in a stern tone. "You almost killed all of us."

"The winner, Bribio!" Devilina yelled again, ignoring Kukai. "Now Ashiko and Kukai fight!"

"Devilina, this is nonsense!" Ashiko yelled. We almost…" she paused to cough up more water. "uh….died! This is stopping, NOW!"

Devilina's face turned a deep… purple? I'd have to ask her about that later once all of this was sorted out. "No one wants me! FEEL THE WRATH OF DEVILINA!"

"Not scared," Kukai replied nonchalantly.

"Me neither."

"Oh, right."

As all of our transformations came undone (Ashiko's was already undone), Angeline sympathetically patted Devilina on the back.

"I normally wouldn't try to make you feel better, but we're kinda sisters, plus it's the right thing to do. So, here goes… you are _special_, Devilina, but you need to know your limits on things. Ashiko will take you back."

"Not!"

"Yes, you will. And you will behave better, and not try to kill people. And know your limits. That's about it. Oh, and-"

"Enough! I'm not an angel!" Devilina smiled, and returned Angeline's hug.

"Aww…" I started, but Kukai and Ashi shushed me. Wow, I sure know how to ruin a moment…

"Yay! I can finally be with BOTH of you!" Sakura exclaimed. She joined the hug.

I looked at Sakura, and immediately felt guilty. I had already learned several moves for Suki, or whatever her name is, but I hadn't even transformed with Sakura. I could tell that Sakura realized the same thing, by nodding in my direction. I could only hope that there would be some time for us to talk tonight.

"Well…" Ashi said. "One last chance, Devilina."

"Yay! I'll be better," Devilina said.

"You better be," Kukai said. "You canNOT mess around anymore."

"Fine," Devilina retorted.

***AT 7 THAT NIGHT*** (still Bribio's Pov)

"Ok. Regular arrangements. Devilina, go with Ashi," Kukai instructed.

"SLEEPOVER!" Angeline shouted.

I glanced over at Sakura. She just looked away and said she'd go too. She was obviously trying to postpone my explanation for why we hadn't transformed. I knew it had to be soon. I mean, what if she became an X or something?

"I don't want to," Suki said with a straight face. "I don't really know you, plus I want to spend time with Bribio."

Sakura looked even more hurt now. "Bye, Bribio," she said without looking at me. She flew into Ashi's room. I turned to go in there, but Ashi grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"Give her some time," Ashiko said. "Trust me, IT WORKS."

"You'd know, after Devilina's experience," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks," she replied as she turned and went in to her room, motioning for the rest of the charas to come.

"Hey, Kukai, can you-" I began.

"Bri, stay out of the way," Kukai said. "I'm having friends over tonight."

The doorbell rang, and Kukai immediately ran downstairs to get the door.

"Let's go," Suki said. She flew into my room, and I followed.

"I'm here," I said sleepily. The battle today really tired me out.

"I want to practice transforming," Suki complained.

"But Sakura…" I sighed. "She feels bad enough already."

"That doesn't mean _our_ transformation should be weak."

"You sound… like… Devilina," I sighed.

"Well, do you want to hear an honest fact?" Suki asked. "Sakura didn't realize, but…"

"What?" I asked. "TELL ME!" I grabbed Suki and shook her up and down.

"Bribio…," Suki started. "I feel as though I could be… better. Sometimes I think that when my egg was purified… didn't get all of it off. I feel as though I'm still an X sometimes."

"How so?" I asked. "You seem… well, I don't really know how you are if this isn't you."

"Not in the sense that I discourage all things sporty, but I feel like I'm better than everyone else sometimes, and that I need… oh, never mind."

"Suki, I'm so sorry."

"Let me get back in my egg. Talk to Amu, and purify me again."

"Suki!" I yelled. "No! If she casts the charm for purification, but your egg is already purified… What ifit breaks?"

"Yes, my egg will shatter, and I won't exist."

"I can't let you take that risk, Suki."

"Let's consult someone who knows more about these matters," Suki said. She flew over to my cell phone and dropped it in my lap.

I gingerly punched in numbers, and put the phone up to my ear. "Amu?" I asked. "Hi, it's Bribio. Can you come over, like, now? It's very important. Ok, thanks. Bye."

"Well?" Suki asked as I set my purple rhinestone phone down.

"Amu is coming over."

"Can we talk to Kukai and Ashi too?"

"Sorry. Kukai is with his friends, and Ashiko is still recovering from almost drowning and accommodating poor Devilina."

"ASHI!"Suki yelled, then smirked at me.

Ashiko came in, whammed the door shut, and flopped down on my bed. "What?" she asked in a tired tone. I noticed her hair was frizzy, probably from entertaining newly re-welcomed Devilina into her room.

"Amu is coming over, and I wanted to see if you could stay with us. The other charas will keep Devilina busy. Besides, it's about Suki."

The doorbell rang downstairs, and seconds later Amu was in my room.

"So, what's so urgent?" Amu asked in a worried tone. "It's Suki, isn't it?"

"Well… yeah. She wants you to do another purifying move on her while she's in the egg. If she's not fully cured from the X, she'll be whatever 'normal Suki' is. If not, her and her egg will become nonexistent. Isn't that a great plan?" I asked, with a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Suki," Amu said. "I don't think you're ready to take that risk."

"I have to!"Suki scampered into her egg, and clomped it shut. "Hurry up! I'm ready!" she called.

"Amu," I said, "I guess you should try to…" I gasped. "Please.. be careful, and…"

"Here goes…" she interrupted. "Miki! Character transform!"

"Charanari: Amulet Spade!"

"Lock on to the negative emotions! Open her heart!" Amu yelled, and a great burst if pink light erupted from her Humpty Lock.

I greatly regretted what I'd done. It seemed as though the attack flew towards Suki's egg in slow motion. Amu's eyes tightly closed, and Ashi shielded her eyes. I turned my head the other way.

Then I heard it. A shrill scream, only that that could have been Suki's. I felt a lump form in my throat, and I knew my eyes were getting red. Soon, I couldn't resist. I openedmy eyes and looked to the floor. I saw Suki's egg still in one piece… laying on the floor in the same spot it was before the attack. It looked exactly the same. I expectantly looked at Amu for an explanation, but she just shrugged. Ashiko picked up the egg, and opened it. Suki stepped out.

Ashiko's Pov

"Bri…" I began as I glanced over to the 'new Suki.' "Um, what just…"

"I don't know," Bribio said as she rapidly blinked to see if this was real.

"It's still me!" the new Suki said. "Hi everyone! Why are you just looking at me? Let's go play! Play play play!"

"Erm…" I squirmed nervously. "I'm not sure…"

"Please explain what just happened," Bribio said.

"I still had some of the X on me, and that last purification got rid of it all!"

"I've never, ever seen anything like that…" Amu said. "It should have done damage… and why didn't she become pure the first time?"

"Guess we'll never know…" I whispered. Wow… this really was strange. "Is that you, Suki?"

"Yup, yup, yup! This is me, the 'real' Suki!"

Bribio's face looked relieved. "Thank gosh," she said.

"Now to go practice transforming?" Suki asked.

Bribio smiled, "You bet."

Bribio's Pov

It didn't take long for us to run downstairs to the pool.

"I'm ready!" Suki happily exclaimed.

"Me, too," a little voice sounded from the other end, creating that echo you hear at indoor pools.

"Sakura!" Suki and I yelled, happily, together. Sakura smiled back.

"We should fight," Sakura suggested, but her happy tone meant as practice, not to harm each other.

"ASHI!" I yelled. LET'S GO! You'll transform with Sakura."

"Ok!" Ashi smiled.

"Charanari: Athlete's Energy!"

"Charanari: Schoolgirl Chic!"

**Bribio- Hey, I thought this part was important. This part is vital to what could happen next. See ya next time! BYE PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
